


The snowflake fell down

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Most of Rogue One lived, Gen, in New Republic era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: Galen remembered something in a snowy day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by http://m.weibo.cn/3225695693/4049809017351434?uicode=10000002&moduleID=feed&featurecode=10000085&mid=4049809017351434&luicode=10000003&_status_id=4049809017351434&extparam=100103type%3D401%26cuid%3D5543960849%26q%3D%E5%BB%BA%E4%B8%AA%E6%AD%BB%E6%98%9F%26t%3D0%26sid%3Dt_wap_ios%26category%3D117%26pos%3D1_0%26wm%3D3333_2001&rid=0_0_0_2666858392348513098&sourcetype=page&lfid=100103type%3D401%26q%3D%E5%BB%BA%E4%B8%AA%E6%AD%BB%E6%98%9F%26t%3D0&lcardid=weibo_117_1_1_0

* * *

Galen sat in his armchair, writing a textbook about Kyber Crystal and Energy for the students in the university. He was was collecting and summarizing the previous studies of it, so it was not a difficult task.

  
Suddenly, he heard the sound "it's snowy!"

  
It must be Orson's voice.

  
He sighed and turned to the window, seeing the younger boy waiting eagerly. Orson's nose was frozen to red, but his blue eyes were full of pure delight, shining as the sky after snow.

  
"Galen," he punched the glass and sang, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Thinking for a moment, he added, "it doesn't need to be a snowman."

  
Actually, he was out of the tune, but it was still a lovely song.

  
Galen smiled and walked to the window and opened it," Orson, I'm busy......"

  
The frigid wind came to bit his face with snow and sand, making him sober from the old memory. Jyn run to him, closed the window and said, " Papa, you are still ill, so it's not a wise choice to open the window."

  
"Oh." He answered.

  
Galen realized that he was too old to travel to other planets for researches. The only thing he could do now was educating the students for the New Republic.

  
And Orson Krennic, the director of Death Star, was already died.

  
However, before they became to enemies, Orson had been a young student like everyone else, who was just waiting for his best friend coming to build a snowman.

  
What did he answered to Orson? Galen couldn't remember clearly, but he remembered finally he himself still didn't come out.

  
"OK, bye." Orson said with smile, "Hope you can finish your work soon."

  
He must be very disappointed. Galen suddenly realized, after so many years.  
The simple song and willingness also became stardust and dissipated for a long time.

  
A piece of snowflake fell down on his canthus, and then melted by the temperature of his body, streaming along the wrinkles on his face, just as passing through the winding course of destiny.  
It seemed like -

  
-at the next moment, the tear would be shed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...... I wanted to write a longer story, and this work should have been the last chapter, but my poor English stopped me from the idea, again.  
> I've written a Chinese translation of it. If you can speak Chinese, it will be more fun to read.  
> Thanks for enduring me:)


End file.
